Rocky: Man Against the World
by skyguyismyguy
Summary: A short one-shot songfic about Rocky's thoughts about being a man against the world through the years. The song is Man against the World by Survivor (song is on the Rocky 4 soundtrack).


*No copyright intended, I don't own the characters or the song portion. Survivor owns the song "Man against the World" from the Rocky 4 soundtrack. Sylvester Stallone owns the characters and what happens to the characters. I only made these moments the movie didn't show.*

" _ **Have you ever walked alone at night, like a man against the world; no one takes your side. A boat against the tide, when your faith is shaken; you start to break and your heart kind find the worlds. Tossed upon the sand, I give you a man against the world."**_

It was a cold night in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and Rocky Balboa was strolling along the cold, dark street where the pet shop was. He glanced inside the window and saw Adrian Pennino stocking animal food on the shelves behind the register. Rocky had liked Adrian for quite a few months now, he always told her his best jokes to try and make her laugh and she did, shyly. He sighed to himself quietly maybe Adrian was too good for him; he was friends with her older brother Paulie. Sometime he should ask Paulie one day to set him and Adrian up on a date or ask him if she likes him back. Rocky sighed once again "maybe all I is a no good bum" he had no friends besides Paulie, he had no siblings and his parents were dead. Rocky had no one in this world; he was a man against the world.

 _ **"All the people cheer til the end is near and the hero takes a fall. Then they'll drag you through the mud, you're only flesh and blood. Oh I've walked the path from dark to light and have yet come to terms. Alone I take my stand; I'm only a man against the world."**_

Rocky fell to the ground when Apollo swung at him, knocking Rocky to the ground. He wanted to lay there and fall into unconsciousness from his injuries. In the split second of hesitation of getting back up he thought about his wife Adrian and his kid at home. Adrian would be disappointed if he didn't get up, he had to get up for her; he didn't want them to struggle, he didn't want to disappoint her anymore. Rocky got rose up, he felt like his brain and limbs were going to explode but he still got up after all he was a man against the world.

" _ **But love! Like a distant reminder, it tugs at my shoulder, it calls me home." I shout! Can a single voice carry? Will I find sanctuary within your arms? Someday when the answer's clearer, someday when I even the score; you'll reach and you'll find me near you. Right beside you forevermore! But for now I walk the night alone like a man against the world!"**_

 __Rocky was awake in bed the night before he would fight heavyweight champion Apollo Creed. Adrian had her arms wrapped around his large, muscular form. He was scared to fight Apollo! What if he lost again? What if he made a fool of himself? He thought back to a long distant memory of Adrian before they had dated. It was a night that Rocky had faced a tough opponent named "The Batarang" he had beaten Rocky badly and Rocky's spirits were low. He had made only $19.00 for that fight, broken and bruised he dressed in civilian clothing and begun the lonely walk home. Rocky stopped at the pet shop on the way home and saw that Adrian was working, he walked inside thinking maybe her beautiful smile would cheer him up and lift his sad spirits. Rocky smiled when he was her nervously feeding the hamsters towards the back of the shop, "Yo Adrian how's business been tonight eh?" "Fine" she said quietly and continued to feed the hamsters. He sighed sadly, Rocky thought maybe one day she would be impressed by me if I was rich, had nice car, maybe she would be impressed with him if he was famous and evened the score. He hoped to be Adrian's one day, lying in her arms but today was not that day; he was alone. "Alright Adrian I'll come back tomorrow and tell you some funny jokes okay?" she nodded shyly in response. "Goodnight Adrian" Rocky said so quietly he wasn't even sure if she had heard him "goodnight Rocky" she said finally turning around to look at him, she smiled and he smiled in return. He turned to walk out of the pet shop saying goodbye to Butkus before he left. Rocky was now alone on this cold night, Adrian wasn't in his arms and wasn't even interested in him. Rocky had felt like a man against the world.

 _ **"A brand new day will shine through the avalanche of time. Now the road's grown long, but the spirits gone and the fire within still burns. Alone I take my stand; I give you a man against the world."**_

It had been one year since his beautiful wife Adrian had passed away. One whole year Rocky had been all alone, he still felt his heart soar when he saw a picture of Adrian. He only wished he could hold her tight in his arms again, Rocky had spent many nights; lying awake in bed alone wishing it had been him instead of her. Rocky knew Adrian would be furious with him for thinking like that but he couldn't help it. He was alone again and a man against the world.


End file.
